


An Easter Surprise

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's Easter dinner doesn't go as planned.





	An Easter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Perfect." Jack O'Neill smiled to himself as he smoothed the top of the freshly made chocolate mousse. He reached for the block of dark chocolate and grated some shavings onto the top of the dish to cover any signs that the mousse had been tampered with.

Licking his fingers he carefully carried the two dishes to the refrigerator and placed them side by side, noting which was the one he had doctored.

Jack and Daniel's relationship had grown in the few weeks since Daniel had been living at Jack's house. Every day they were thankful for the accident that had led to them finally admitting their feelings for one another. It hadn't been easy for either man to accept that he was attracted to the other but as they explored their past they realised that they had been working towards this for a very long time.

Now they were happy, content in their love for one another and eager to share every moment together. Sam and Teal'c had been let into their secret but, as far as everyone else at the SGC were concerned, General O'Neill was just looking out for his old friend by having him stay over while he was still convalescent.

The fiasco of the St. Valentine's dinner which had led to the re-decoration of Jack's kitchen due to fire damage had given the couple the opportunity to spend some quality time together owing to the fact that Jack's back injury had got him a week's sick leave. Jack wanted to have another go at surprising Daniel with a romantic meal and now with Easter approaching and eggs and chocolate being the order of the day he thought he had come up with the perfect plan.

He knew that Daniel was going to be stuck in boring meetings most of the day, after all he had personally arranged every agenda! He had plenty of time to cook a special meal, prepare the mousse and light scented candles in their bedroom. Nothing could go wrong this time.

As Daniel drove home he yawned and stretched. His back was aching from sitting all day. He couldn't understand why anyone would book so many boring meetings in the same day. He had listened to various lectures, hypotheses and minutia and now all he wanted was to get home, throw his clothes off and have a nice long soak in a hot bath. As he drove he idly wondered if Jack would have prepared a meal or whether their well used take out menus would need to come out of the drawer. He was so tired he didn't really care.

Everything was ready. Jack surveyed the table and, sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he moved into the bathroom and ran a bath. A pre-arranged call from the SGC had alerted him to the fact that Dr. Daniel Jackson was on his way home and he wanted to be ready for him.

The bath was full, the salts added and the candles lit by the time Daniel's car pulled into the drive. Jack switched off the harsh electric lights before heading to the front door to greet his lover.

"Jack!" Daniel was a little taken aback to have the door flung open.

"Daniel, come in," Jack stood aside and ushered Daniel into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Going on?" Jack plastered a blank expression on his face and tried to avoid meeting those deep blue eyes.

"Why are you hanging around the front door. Are you expecting someone?"

"Only you Daniel, only you," Jack admitted smiling secretively. He ushered Daniel down the hallway and towards the bathroom.

"I just need to......." Daniel's protests were stilled.

"In here," Jack ordered pushing Daniel gently into the bathroom.

He stood silently in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth drooped open, seemingly awe-struck at the scene that greeted him. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, lights provided by a plethora of candles, their flickering resonance cast along the walls in a mysterious pattern. "Wow."

"Like it? I just thought a nice hot bath would loosen you up," Jack warm whisper tickled at his right ear, sensuous lips nibbling at his earlobe, a familiar body pressed up against him from behind. Long arms encircled his chest and he closed his eyes, leaning back into the loving embrace. Fingers began slowly unbuttoning his shirt until it fell slightly off his shoulders. Seductive caressing of his chest by those same fingers awakened his passion. "Missed you so much..........."

"Me too," came the murmured response as Daniel's attention now focused on the advancing light touch of those fingers as they moved lower and released the button on his trousers and caressed his hardened penis. "Missed you....." Daniel turned his head his lips caressing his lover's lower jaw. "This is great....."

"Uh. Uh, there'll be time later for that sort of thing Dr. Jackson," Jack ordered, his hands stroking gentle over Daniel's hips. "Right now it's time for your bath. Time to relax, forget the stress of the day and dream of the night I have planned." Daniel remained still, totally caught up in his lover's grasp. "Cmon now, I don't want the water to get cold."

Daniel smiled; he could play along with this. He allowed Jack to remove the remainder of his clothes and then stepped into the hot water, groaning with pleasure as the silky scented water caressed his aching muscles. He closed his eyes allowing himself to sink into the depth of comfort.

"Here."

Daniel thought he must have dozed off for a moment. He hadn't realised Jack had left the room or returned. He gratefully accepted the chilled glass of champagne that Jack was holding out and sipped it.

"Mmmm, lovely."

"Yeah." Daniel looked up to find Jack staring at him. He felt himself blush. He still couldn't get used to the idea that this man loved him.

"So what's all this about?" Daniel asked after the two men had drunk their champagne and topped off the bath water a couple of times.

"Just wanted to show you how much you mean to me," Jack said smiling.

Daniel frowned, "remember St. Valentine's Day Jack."

"This will be different Daniel, no steaks under the grill, no iced cake, no crutches....."

"Yeah okay then, I'm up for it," Daniel said smiling back.

It was different. By the time Daniel was dressed again in beige linen trousers and a soft white shirt Jack had put the finishing touches to the meal.

With Sam's help he had stuck to a menu with fresh ingredients, no cooking involved, no true timeline involved, allowing for a bit of spontaneity and distraction. There was a crisp green salad, fresh salmon and prawns with a special sauce and some crusty bread. The wine was cooled and the candles lit.

Daniel came quietly behind Jack and wrapped his arms around him.

"This looks wonderful," he said kissing Jack's neck.

"Sit down," Jack instructed, holding the chair out for Daniel. After pouring the wine Jack sat down at the opposite side of the table. He raised his glass. "To us."

Daniel lifted his glass, his blue eyes sparkling. "Forever."

"You bet." Both men sipped the Chardonnay before replacing their glasses.

"Dig in," Jack ordered picking up his fork.

"This is great," Daniel mumbled, his mouth full of the delicious salmon.

"Sam helped," Jack admitted and Daniel nodded knowingly.

The couple thoroughly enjoyed the meal, the company and the conversation; a rarity for them in their busy lives. Once they had finished Jack removed the empty plates to the kitchen.

"What's for dessert?" Daniel asked curiously.

Jack returned to the table with two glass dishes. "Now this is something I made just for you," he said placing the dish of dark, delicious chocolate mousse in front of Daniel. "I'll just get the cream."

Daniel grabbed his spoon and dug into the rich thick dessert, the smell of the dark chocolate tantalising his taste buds.

Just as he put the spoonful into his mouth Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Don't eat it just yet."

Daniel looked up in surprise; he swallowed the mouthful, ready to apologise to Jack for not waiting for him to sit down.

As he swallowed he felt something hard in the back of his throat. The foreign object sensation caused him to gasp and cough, the thick chocolate sauce making it more difficult to expel the object. He felt it slide slowly down his throat, despite his best efforts to force it out. He stared at Jack, his eyes beginning to water as the object stopped. He gasped for breath but there was something obstructing his windpipe. His blue eyes pleaded with Jack to help him. He coughed and retched but to no avail.

"Oh my God," Jack yelled as he grabbed Daniel up from his chair and slapped him on the back. By this time Daniel's lips had started to turn blue as he silently struggled to draw air into his frozen lungs. Strings of saliva drooled from his mouth, his hands frantically drawn to his neck, a silent, desperate cry for help.

"Hang on....it's gonna be okay, I gotcha." Jack instinctively reacted to years of first-aid emergency response training that had been ingrained in his mind. Standing behind Daniel, he clasped his hands together under Daniel's ribs, violently thrusting upwards and back, pulling Daniel off his feet briefly with each blow. At first this didn't seem to be working either but, eventually, on the third attempt Daniel coughed and gasped drawing in some life giving oxygen. His lips slowly lost their blue hue, his deep respiration tight; the loud wheezing noises filling the room.

"It's okay.....just breathe......slow and easy.....just breathe.....I'm gonna lay you down now, just for a minute. I need to get us some help...."

Jack gently lowered his friend to the floor and laid him in the recovery position. He grabbed for the telephone and dialled 911 all the time keeping an eye on Daniel's pale face as he fought for every breath.

"Colonel O'Neill?" The young doctor, white coat flapping, approached the seat where Jack was anxiously waiting for news.

"How is he?" Jack had spent a frantic hour in this waiting area while the Emergency Room staff worked on Daniel.

Once Jack had called 911 he had been able to do nothing but wait anxiously next to Daniel willing the ambulance to arrive. Daniel was managing to get some air into his lungs but he was obviously in pain. Once the paramedics arrived and an oxygen mask was placed over Daniel's face, Jack relaxed a little.

They had found it hard to believe that the young man on the floor had choked on a chocolate mousse but, once Jack had explained everything, they had laughed and patted him on the back. He had accompanied Daniel to the local hospital all the time aware of the looks the two paramedics were giving him. He deserved it, it had been a stupid idea and now Daniel was suffering because of it.

"Are you Dr. Jackson's next of kin?" The young doctor asked. "Yes, why what's wrong?" Jack felt his blood run cold.

"He has a foreign object lodged in his trachea. He's being prepped for a procedure to remove it as we speak."

"Trachea? Don't you mean his oesophagus?"

"No, I'm afraid the object is lodged in his trachea. The breathing tube, goes to his lungs......"

Jack's frustration seeped through. "I know what a trachea is. I thought it was in his oesophagus."

"No, x-rays confirm it's in the trachea. We'll need to run a scope down into the trachea and pull it out. Of course, Dr Jackson will need to be sedated during the procedure. We'll also administer some numbing medication into the trachea and lungs as well, makes it feel a lot less irritating."

"Okay, where do I sign?" Jack grabbed the pad and pen and scratched his signature on the necessary paperwork.

"Is he going to be okay? Can he go home tonight?"

"Let's wait and see how the procedure goes. If we're able to remove the object without much manipulation and he doesn't require an extreme amount of sedation the he just may be able to go home after a few hours of observation in the unit. We may have to admit him for overnight observation if the procedure is a bit more complicated. He may have a hoarse voice and a super sore throat for a few days with some swelling and tenderness but he should be fine."

Jack sighed with relief. "Can I see him?"

"Sure, just a brief visit before we start. I think he could use a bit of moral support. He's been asking for you. Once we're ready to proceed, then you'll have to wait out here; I'll come and talk to you when we're finished."

Jack followed the doctor into the Emergency Room and over to where Daniel was propped up on a gurney. He looked awful, pale and sweating, the oxygen mask over his face, an emesis basin in one hand and a device to suction his mouth in the other.

"Hey Danny," Jack said, stroking back his hair. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just relax. They're gonna make it right." Daniel tried to smile, to reassure Jack, but truth be told he was scared to death. He was fighting for every breath, even with the mask and just wanted whatever was in his throat to be out.

Jack glanced over at the team, as various personnel began to congregate at the opposite side of the bed. His focus returned to his partner, and he smiled a weak smile of support to his lover.

"Jack?"

He turned to look at the person who had addressed him. "Hey, Mark, I'm so glad to see you here." He redirected his attention to Daniel. "Mark's an old friend. He's an anaesthetist, a gas-passer. Known him for years. Mark, this is Daniel, close friend and teammate. You doing his case?"

"That I am. Just finished reading his chart. We'll be starting soon Daniel. Don't worry. I'm going to give you some medicine through your IV line. It'll make you sleepy. You won't remember a thing. Next you know you'll be waking up raring to go."

"Any chance I can stay? I won't interfere. I'd just feel better if I could watch."

"I'll speak to Dr. DaCosta. I don't think he'll mind."

"Great. I'd appreciate it."

Soon the whole team had assembled in position around the head of Daniel's bed. "Okay Dr. Jackson, I'm just going to give you a mild sedative and once you're relaxed we'll get this thing out of your trachea," DaCosta informed his patient.

Daniel nodded his understanding and closed his eyes as the drug started to take effect.

As Daniel's eyes closed the medical team sprang into action. The head of the gurney was lowered and Daniel rolled from his side flat onto his back. A large towel roll was positioned under his shoulder, allowing his head to drop back, his neck extended into a straight alignment. The physician inserted the bronchoscope into Daniel's mouth and slowly advanced it down his trachea. Jack watched in fascination as the tiny camera on the end of the scope projected the image of the inside of Daniel's mouth and windpipe on the screen.

The doctor manoeuvred the scope carefully until the foreign body came into view.

"Okay, let's get that baby out," he muttered as the tiny pinchers on the end of the scope deftly hooked around the object and slowly, very slowly it was pulled back out of Daniel's throat and dropped into a waiting dish.

"I guess you'll be wanting this back," the doctor smiled over to Jack.

"Yeah, thanks." Jack felt his face burning as the whole of the medical team smiled at him.

"Try to find a safer way of giving it to him next time," the doctor joked as he handed the dish to a nurse so that she could wash the object before handing it to Jack, wrapped in a piece of gauze.

"How are you feeling now?" Jack asked as Daniel opened sleepy blue eyes and peered around.

He swallowed tentatively and sighed with relief once he realised the obstruction had gone.

"Here," Jack offered Daniel a spoon containing a few ice chips, hoping to soothe his very swollen and sore throat.

"What was it, a fish bone?" Daniel whispered his voice faint and hoarse; he winced as the pain flared deep in his throat.

"Not exactly," Jack admitted. The offending object was held tightly in his hand, still wrapped in its gauze.

"It was chocolate mousse, I remember now," Daniel muttered turning bewildered blue eyes to Jack.

"Daniel I'm really, really sorry," Jack started to explain. "I messed up again, I never thought......"

"Jack, not your fault," Daniel whispered painfully.

Jack nodded violently, his eyes filling with tears of relief and remorse. He held out his hand and handed the gauze parcel to Daniel.

"What is it," Daniel asked looking from the parcel to Jack and back again.

"I wanted to give you this, wanted it to be a romantic gesture, soft lights, candles, the works.......open it."

Daniel gingerly peeled back the gauze until the gold signet ring was exposed, glinting in the harsh lights of the ER.

"Jack, it's beautiful," he breathed, never taking his eyes off it.

"It nearly killed you," Jack reminded him.

"But it didn't." Daniel handed the ring back to Jack.

"Put it on for me," he whispered, his blue eyes sparkling.

Jack looked around to see if they were alone, it didn't matter anyway, everyone knew what was going on. He reached over and took Daniel's hand in his and carefully slipped the ring onto his finger. As both men gazed at one another there was a round of applause and Jack turned to see the whole of the medical team standing in the doorway.

He stood up and, smiling leaned over and kissed Daniel. He didn't care who knew now; he wanted the whole world to know what Dr. Daniel Jackson, meant to him.

Finis


End file.
